One common type of a trigger which incorporates a safety mechanism is used on semi-automatic handguns of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,889; 4,825,744 and 4,893,546 issued to Gaston Glock (hereinafter, "Glock"). When the trigger of the Glock handgun is actuated, a trigger bar is moved thereby and an abutment engages a nose of a firing pin and moves the same rearwardly until the nose of the firing pin and the abutment have reached a predetermined position. At that position, a firing pin spring will have been compressed and various control or camming means move the abutment out of the path of the firing pin nose whereby the firing pin spring will impel the firing pin with sufficient force to fire a chambered round.
One important aspect of the firing mechanism of the Glock pistol is its use of a spring that assists in the rearward or firing movement of the trigger in lieu of the more conventional type trigger spring that opposes the trigger pull. That spring acts to oppose the force of the main firing pin spring so that the pistol will have a relatively light trigger pull over the major portion of the length of the trigger stroke. A safety feature of Glock pistols is a lever fitted onto the trigger which must be actuated by the trigger finger before the trigger can be moved rearward to fire the weapon. This safety device comprises a thin blade pivotally mounted within a centrally located slot in the trigger which in its "safe" position, protrudes forwardly of the concave trigger face for engagement by the trigger finger and also includes an upper portion disposed between the trigger and the frame. When the trigger is actuated by the trigger finger, the blade will first rotate relative to the trigger to retract both portions into the trigger to dislodge the tipper ridge portion and permit the trigger to move freely within the frame.
While this arrangement may increase the safety of the weapon by preventing the trigger from moving rearward when dropped, many experienced shooters are not comfortable with the non-traditional feel of this construction as compared with that of a conventional trigger having a smoothly curved face. Additionally, the protruding blade may increase the possibility of a gloved trigger finger becoming caught thereon and thereby affecting the operation of the trigger during firing.
It is a principal object of this invention is to provide an improved trigger for a handgun or pistol in which a trigger safety device is incorporated therein to prevent rearward movement of the trigger unless the shooter's finger is first placed on the face thereof.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety trigger which overcomes the drawbacks of trigger safety devices heretofore available.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a safety trigger which can be adapted to handguns of various types and configurations.
A further object of this invention is to provide a safety trigger that is lightweight and relatively inexpensive to manufacture while being reliable in operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safety trigger for a handgun that closely resembles the look and feel of a conventional trigger.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safety trigger for a handgun in which operation of the safety feature is less perceptible to the user than prior art devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a safety trigger which is less prone to interfere with the operation of the firearm.
According to this invention, a safety trigger has a curved smooth face formed by the front surfaces of upper and lower hingedly interconnected trigger portions. The lower portion of the trigger includes an integral upwardly and rearwardly extending latch member pivotable in response to movement of the lower portion relative to the tipper portion to alternately engage and disengage the frame to prevent the trigger from being moved rearwardly to fire the weapon. Prior to activation by a user, the lower portion is urged slightly forward relative to the tipper portion to its "ready" or "safe" position by an integral spring finger and is automatically moved rearward relative to the upper portion, against the force of the spring, by the trigger finger during firing movement which serves to disengage the latch and allow the entire trigger to rotate rearward to fire the weapon.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will be more readily apparent from a reading of the following description of an exemplary embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the following drawing.